operation: dare
by lovebird3000
Summary: full sumary inside: skating contests and 34 is all i can say for now
1. Chapter 1: the king

disclaimer: i don't own knd

operation: dare  
daredevils  
are  
rarely  
extreme

by lovebird3000

summary: numbuh 4 now 11 years old is skating in the skate park, he can do a load of tricks, without protection, no wrist protector, no knee protector, no elbow protector and no helmet, he's the best of the skate park untill on a day a new kid apears that's better then him, wally dared him to a skating contest but when he's about to do his final trick he falls an deadly fall, will he survive?.

chapter 1: skating king

''and another skating contest won by our own skating king wallabee beatles'', a man called trough the microphone

everyone cheers, one person in the crowd cheered louder then anyone, kuki 11 years now was cheering for the won contest of wally.

''oh wally that was awesome, tony hawk would have been proud if he'd seen you'', kuki said with a huge smile

''aah i wasn't that good'', wally replied

''haha you are really the master of the skate park'', kuki said

''yep and there is no one who will ever be able to take my place!'', wally said proud

''hey champion here a free portion cheese fries for the winner'', the snackbar man said

''nice'', wally replied, ''you want some too kooks?'', he asked

''oh sure'', kuki replied

''hey jhon make that 2 portions okay?'', wally said

''okay champ'', jhon replied and brought them 2 portions of cheese fries

''nice'', wally said and started stuffing his mouth with cheese fries, kuki just ate 2 fries in one time.

''so when is your next game?'', kuki asked

''i don't know yet, but we will see'', wally replied

2 children rushed by

''they say he's even better then the king'', one of the kids said

''i've seen him he is better then the king'', the other one replied

''what the... someone's better then meh? no way!'', wally said and got up to see this new skater

''wally! comon, come back!, you haven't finished your fries yet'', kuki yelled after him and then followed him

some kid with an black hoodie with a skeleton on it, black baggy jeans and tall, was skating in the biggest ramp

''hey who are you!?'', wally shouted

''i am the best skater in the world'', the kid replied

''i am better i am the king of this skate park'', wally said angrilly

''so you are the king?, hey everybody is this the king?'', he said snickering, but his smile disapeared when everyone started to nod,''hmmm so your the best around here huh?'', the kid said siriously

''yea i am the best there is'',wally replied

''show me what you can squirt'', the kid said

''okay but if you call me squirt once more i'll punch into last year understood?'', wally said angrilly

the kid nods, wally grabbed his skate board and made a view trick, a kickflip, a railslide, a oli and a misti flip.

everyone claps

''not bad'', the kid said,''wanna do a skate battle, the one who does the best and hardest tricks wins'',he said

''deal'', wally replied

the kid walked off, and wally went home with kuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: guess who's back with uploading stories, i hope you enjoyed it. please don't forget to review no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2: before the battle

disclaimer: i don't own knd, this is the seccond chapter in 2 days hey, i am ba-hack!!!.

operation: dare

daredevils

are

rarely

extreme

by lovebird3000

chapter 2: before the battle

''he can't be better then meh!, i am the best!!'', wally yelled as he walked in circles trough the treehouse

''just relax, i he isn't better then what'ya worrying about?'', abby said

''well i showed him some of my tricks today, but he didn't show meh some of his tricks'', wally replied

''well just make up a new trick so you can show him that your the king of the skate park'', abby said

''that's a great idea!! thanks numbuh 5!'', wally replied as he grabbed his skate board and went down to the skate park

''hey look its the king!'', a girl said, everyone started to cheer

''we knew you would come'', a boy said

''what's the matter'', wally asked

''well that teen over there says we are no longer allowed to skate in the skate park'', the girl said

''and if you will compete against him, we can get the skate park back'', the boy said

everyone started to call wally's name over and over again in a cheery voice

''i will promise to get the skate park back and i promise a new ramp a bigger one, a king sized one are you with meh!!!!'', wally said trough the microphone of the skatepark.

everyone cheered,''YEA!!!!!''.

''good'', wally said as he walked to the teen skating in the smallest ramp

the teen looked at wally,''hey didn't i say this park is for the teens now get lost squirt'', the teen said

''alright we can do this 2 styles, or i'll beat ya up so ya get outta here or we do this with a skateboarding competition'', wally said

''lets do the last one'', the teen said and did an back flip

wally replied with a double kickflip

the teen then tried an backwards oli but he fall

then wally did an backwards misti flip and jumped off letting the skateboard jump up and fall right into his arms

''what'ya think of that, your beated by a kid'', wally said

''shit, i lost'', the teen said

''indeed, now, GET LOST!!'', wally shouted and the teen run off

the teen ran away fast

''the skating park is ours again!!!'', wally yelled trough the microphone

the kids ran back in cheering

''i hope you win the contest tomorrow'', the girl said

''i hope so too, but i am coming up with new tricks so be prepared'', wally replied and walked back to the treehouse

''and how did it go?'', abby asked when wally came back

''good i did a double kickflip and a backwards misti flip'', wally said

''not bad'', abby replied, ''but can you show me a triple kick flip and a double misti flip right here?'', she asked

''of course'', wally replied and did the tricks abby asked for

abby clapped,''now i am sure you're gonna win''.

''thanks'', wally replied,''if you need meh i'll be in my room'', he said and walked to his room

''that's a deal champ'', abby said

kuki walked in,''dinner's ready'', she said cheery

wally stopped walking to his room and walked to the kitchen sitting on the table, everyone sat with him and they started eating.

later thet night...

everyone's going to bed and wally dreams about the contest of tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: that's chapter 2, don't forget to review, no flames please, lovebird3000 over and out!

note: if you want me to continue any of my stories just private message me okay?, thank you.


End file.
